


в темноте

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Breathplay, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: в темноте не видно ни врагов, ни союзников
Relationships: Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	в темноте

— Блядь. Блядь-блядь-блядь!.. — рваной дробью слышался почти истеричный шепот под сводом многоэтажки — когда-то давно это была роскошная гостиница, а теперь о прежней красоте напоминало только облупившееся золото вывески и ручек на парадных дверях.

Шепоту вторили шаги. Даже не шаги — бег, но не со всех ног, а такой, будто бегущий разрывался между двумя одинаково хреновым решениями: перейти на собственно бег что есть сил, рискнув привлечь внимание всего живого (и неживого, но вполне подвижного) в радиусе ста метров, или броситься в траву и, не поднимая головы, пахать пузом землю до тех пор, пока не минует опасность. А она, судя по непрекращающемуся стрёкоту как будто со всех сторон сразу, грозилась растянуться даже не на час пути.

Элли вообще не планировала заворачивать сюда — ни ради припасов, ни тем более ради поиска приключений на собственную тощую жопу (спасибо, и без того хватало, только успевай перезаряжать магазины) — но буре, которая ни с того ни с сего налетела на Сиэтл, принеся с собой дождь, слепящие молнии и град размером со снайперские пули, было откровенно насрать на её планы.

Возможно, стоило послушать Дину и не срываться в сторону госпиталя с такой скоростью, будто ей в задницу петарду вставили и подожгли. Джесси отоспался бы всего за пару часов. Да и ей самой следовало хоть ненадолго провалиться в тяжёлый сон, который всё одно закончился бы _в том самом подвале_ , но зато дал бы передышку уставшему телу. Никуда бы Нора с её отрядом не делась за столь короткий срок. Но что сделано — то сделано, а Элли не привыкла сожалеть о своих решениях. (И тем более не привыкла возвращаться, пройдя половину пути).

Хотя в разгар бури она почти готова была поступиться этим правилом.

Под непрекращающейся бомбёжкой ледяного крошева и жгуче-холодными струями воды Элли смогла преодолеть почти целый квартал; она прошла бы и больше, если бы в центре полузатопленной площади её не сбило с ног порывом ветра, окунув с головой в тухлую застоявшуюся воду. Ей дорогого стоило не захлебнуться от неожиданности и вовремя выплыть на поверхность. Стало очевидно, что дальше так дело не пойдёт. Выбор у Элли был небольшой — или сдохнуть от переохлаждения и словленной в висок градины, или свернуть с улицы под прикрытие выстроившихся вдоль проспекта небоскрёбов с риском нарваться на патрули Волков, заражённых и невесть ещё какую хуйню, но хотя бы просохнуть.

Вообще-то поначалу она думала всё же пройти снаружи; но на очередном перекрёстке внезапно обнаружилась застава ФЕДРА, которая прокинула высоченные стены с колючей проволокой и «ежами» по фронту от одной многоэтажки до другой. Если с бурей ещё можно было пободаться, то с бетонной стеной этот трюк не прокатил: пошатавшись взад-вперед между мотками проволоки, истлевшими скелетами щелкунов и остовами машин, Элли так и не нашла прохода. Пришлось пробираться через ближайшие открытые двери.

А дальше всё покатилось в ебеня, цепляясь одно за другое, как снежная лавина: накренившаяся прямо у неё под ногами лестница, по которой она хотела попасть на этаж повыше, но вместо этого потеряла равновесие, пробила стену собственным телом и оказалась за запертыми дверями огромного гостиничного зала; зал, заросший мицелием под самый пятиметровый потолок, и гроздья коконов по стенам, из которых на неё вырвалось аж пять сталкеров; и, как вишенка на торте из дерьмища — двое шамблеров на том этаже, куда Элли всё-таки добралась в обход.

Сражение с ними выдоило её досуха. Не только в плане физических возможностей — когда она согнулась над догорающим трупом мутанта, пытаясь отдышаться, то обнаружила, что все имеющиеся бинты она уже намотала на себя, стрел не осталось совсем, магазин пистолета был удручающе лёгким, а барабан револьвера печально смотрел на неё пятью пустыми пазами. То же самое ждало её в патроннике дробовика и винтовки.

— Да ёб вашу мать.

В отчаянии рванув с плеч рюкзак, Элли дёрнула молнию и заглянула внутрь, глупо надеясь, что там завалялось хоть что-то. На самом дне действительно белел пластиковый пузырёк (с паршивым вискарём, который они с Диной выменяли у стайки бродяг на подстреленного зайца спустя две недели пути до Сиэтла; пить это дерьмо было невозможно, так что Элли постаралась по мере сил использовать его для боеприпасов). На полноценного Молотова того, что осталось, конечно, не хватит, но подпалить жопу хотя бы одному щелкуну — вполне сгодится. Плюс была ещё мина — нерабочая, потому что пружина попалась слишком тугая, и существовал немаленький риск подорваться самой; поспешно упаковав всё обратно в сумку, Элли поднялась на ноги, успокаивая себя тем, что ничего страшного пока не случилось. Подумаешь, припасы истощились. В такой большой гостинице наверняка найдётся пара-тройка нетронутых мини-баров, а то и сейф, если забраться в номера повыше и поискать там.

Как назло, следующие два этажа вверх как будто прицельно обнесли прямо перед приходом Элли. Даже самой последней занюханной тряпки нигде не было! С ненавистью приглядываясь сквозь запылённые и залитые дождём стёкла к улице, чтобы не потерять направление, Элли материла на чём свет стоит всё, что только попадало в поле зрения. Свою порцию хуёв уже отхватила и столь неудачно сложившаяся погода, и здание гостиницы, и спокойно спавший в театре Джесси (хотя уж он-то не был виноват ни в чём, но её это не останавливало) — и, конечно, чёртовы грибы и те несчастные, на которых они успели прорасти.

— Чтоб вас всех смыло этим ебучим дождем, залупыши!.. — в сердцах шикнула Элли, чуть не напоровшись прямиком на бегуна, застывшего в странном подобии сна. В последний момент отпрянула за поваленный на спинку диван — потревоженная тварь встрепенулась, но прошла мимо и замерла в противоположном углу комнаты, уткнувшись носом в стену. Повезло.

Но на этом везение и кончилось.

Решив, что оставлять бегуна в живых слишком опасно, Элли вытащила нож и стала осторожно подбираться к нему, как вдруг — хрясь — одна нога провалилась между паркетными досками почти по колено. Конечно же, чуткая на слух тварина это заметила. Первый её налёт Элли сумела отбить кулаком, на пределе своих сил откинув тварь подальше — это дало ей немного времени. Еле успев выпростать ногу из дыры, в последний момент она кинулась в сторону, и на этот раз в ловушку угодил уже бегун; но ему-то было похуй на застрявшие ноги, он настойчиво верещал и перебирал всеми конечностями, пытаясь заграбастать добычу. От каждого его рывка провал становился всё больше.

Ещё секунду спустя — Элли успела понять, что надо любой ценой драпать с рушащегося перекрытия, но сделать ничего не смогла, — раздался оглушительный грохот. В глазах всё перекувыркнулось, а пол нижнего этажа, до того видневшийся в прорехе между лагами, вдруг резко дёрнулся и больно прилетел ей по всему телу — точнее, это она приземлилась на бок, взметнув вокруг себя тучу пыли и щепок. Бегун свалился вместе с ней. Его погребло под куском железобетона, и, судя по расплескавшимся живописным веером мозгам, достаточно надёжно.

Но на смену его оборвавшемуся визгу сразу со всех сторон послышался стрёкот, перешедший в рёв почти мгновенно — как будто Элли разворошила осиное гнездо.

Судя по звукам — даже если особо не прислушиваться — их тут была целая армия: как минимум в её сторону сейчас топал шамблер, четыре-пять щелкунов и не меньше дюжины бегунов. По пути они наверняка прихватят вросших в стены сталкеров… Вот же срань. Ей нужно было спрятаться, и срочно. Откашливаясь от пыли, Элли повела взглядом вокруг себя, но не смогла рассмотреть ничего хотя бы отдалённо напоминающее укрытие на расстоянии вытянутой руки — похоже, она оказалась ровно в центре просторного номера-люкс. Бросаться наобум в любом из направлений смысла не было, это всё равно не поможет, а значит, оставался только один вариант.

Она встретит этих говнарей лицом к лицу и перебьёт столько, сколько получится, прежде чем её успеют порвать в клочья.

Кусок ткани для Молотова пришлось оторвать от рукава (всё равно на соплях болтался), а на мину наскоро прикрутить порченную пружину и подкатить её туда, где угадывались очертания широких двойных дверей. Зажигалка не хотела работать — похоже, от забившейся в сопло пыли — только с третьей попытки Элли смогла поджечь фитиль, и как раз вовремя: беспорядочный топот и рёв раздавались уже совсем близко. Сжав лямку полностью опустевшего рюкзака в одной руке и подожжённый пузырёк с Молотовым в другой, Элли вскинула голову и крикнула:

— Ну, подходите, твари!

Дверь распахнулась — но не та, под порог которой она кинула мину. Где-то сбоку. Элли вдруг перехватили поперёк груди, дёрнули назад с такой силой, что из лёгких выбило весь воздух; она опомниться не успела, как оказалась опрокинутой на задницу, с пережатым широкой ладонью ртом и обездвиженными руками. Только благодаря въевшемуся под кожу рефлексу она шибанула локтем назад, спасаясь от смерти, кто бы её ни нёс (бегуны и сталкеры от удара по солнечному сплетению перегибались пополам точно так же, как и люди).

— Ай, с-сука… — прошипели за спиной, но хватка почему-то не разжалась, даже стала крепче: за считанные секунды губы и щека онемели, а под веками завертелись белые мухи от нехватки кислорода, так сильно чужая рука сдавила рёбра. — Тихо блядь, не дёргайся. Тут места мало, хрен знает что можешь задеть. Не видно ни пизды.

Последнее было чистой правдой: как бы Элли ни пыталась проморгаться, как ни напрягала зрение, темень не рассеивалась, и понять, где она очутилась, было попросту нереально. (Хотя по характерному запаху истлевшей ткани она предположила бы, что где-то навроде шкафа или гардеробной). Это резко ухудшало положение — даже в самом паршивом свете Элли могла бы увидеть, с какой стороны ждать удар и в какую надо бить, но не в такой тьме. Так что на этот раз она воспользовалась более надёжным приёмом.

— Ауч! — сработало на отлично: прокушенная со всей силы ладонь наконец-то отпустила её лицо, и Элли смогла свободно вдохнуть. Она тут же рванула вперёд, надеясь, её выпустят — и снова обломалась. — Да прекрати ты! Я пытаюсь заставить их потерять след!

От неожиданности Элли действительно замерла. Тот, кто затащил её сюда, убивать явно не собирался, по крайней мере не прямо сейчас — но определить, друг это или враг, она всё равно не могла. Даже пол различить поначалу не удалось: едва слышный шёпот никак не помогал, а когда Элли вцепилась в удерживающие её руки, то нащупала под кожей внушительные мускулы, которые почти обманули восприятие — она всерьёз подумала, что позади неё мужчина. И только потом ощутила лопатками грудь, совсем небольшую, но мягкую, как у женщины.

Выходит, она заперта в тесном стенном шкафу с незнакомкой, которая почти без усилий может её удержать, хрен знает откуда вообще тут появилась и хрен знает, с какими целями. Великолепно. Просто великолепно. (Но, если без сарказма, всё же лучше, чем если бы Элли сейчас была снаружи.)

За дверью грохнуло — тусклая вспышка на мгновение мелькнула в крошечной щели между полом и дверью, — завоняло гарью и палёным мясом, кто-то пронзительно завизжал; Элли ухмыльнулась, радуясь, что ловушка удачно сработала и снаружи осталось как минимум на одну тварину меньше — но за спиной её ликования явно не разделяли:

— Охренительно, блядь, просто охренительно. Давайте ещё фейерверк тут устроим, а то ещё не весь народ с верхних этажей подтянулся! Твоя работа?

— Я не знала, что тут есть кто-то из здоровых людей. Честно говоря, готовилась сдохнуть.

— О, ну это я могу тебе устроить, если сейчас же ебало своё на ноль не поставишь.

У Элли не было резона не верить такой угрозе — в отличии от пола, эмоции по шёпоту угадывались легко, и прямо сейчас незнакомка жутко злилась. Можно подумать, это по вине Элли по ту сторону двери бродила целая толпа заражённых. (Хотя так оно и было, с какой стороны ни посмотри — это из-за неё обрушилось перекрытие, из-за неё в комнате сгрудились твари со всего этажа, даже из-за неё они до сих пор существовали, потому что вакцину так и не сделали… Но об этом вспоминать было уже слишком больно). По низу снова появилась дрожащая полоска света, оранжево-красная, а ноздри защекотал запах дыма и спирта. Эх, была б в рюкзаке ещё бутылка-другая горючки, она бы приоткрыла дверь и докинула её в пламя, чтобы побольше тварей подпалить. По привычке потянувшаяся за спину ладонь наткнулась на тёплый бок незнакомки вместо рюкзака; и тут у Элли похолодело в животе от осознания — он (записки с кодами, карта, _значок шаттла_ ) выпал у неё из рук вместе с Молотовым, когда её затаскивали внутрь. Элли дернулась было на ноги, в панике чуть не сорвавшись в голос:

— Рюкзак! Он же сгорит!.. — но её тут же осадили:

— В жопу твой рюкзак. Если вылезешь туда сейчас, мы обе рискуем попасть в пасти этих гандонов — слопают за милую душу и не подавятся.

Умом она вроде бы понимала довод незнакомки, но его напрочь заглушала тревога. Именно сейчас во всём злоебучем мире не было ничего важнее этого рюкзака.

— Я не могу его оставить, мне нужно…

— Да заткнись ты уже нахрен, нас сейчас обнаружат!

Словно в подтверждение её слов, дверь затряслась от грузных шагов и низкого утробного ворчания. На затухающем отблеске с жутким грохотом появились очертания ступней, раздувшихся от влаги и проросшей сквозь мышцы и кожу грибницы до такой степени, что пальцев было уже не видно; на секунду всё затихло, а потом над их головами пронёсся раскат рёва, больше похожего на бульканье, чем на тот стрёкот, который обычно издавали щелкуны. Ладонь незнакомки в мгновение ока плотно приложилась к её губам, но Элли и сама затаила дыхание, невольно вжимаясь лопатками в её грудь — лишь бы подальше от ворочающегося за тонким дверным полотном шамблера.

Здоровущий мутант протопал вправо, проверил, судя по звуку, угол рядом с дверью шкафа, боднулся огромной заросшей головой туда для верности — всё это время Элли что было сил напрягала слух, так что видела тварь почти воочию, — сделал ещё пару шагов по комнате и, наконец, пошлёпал куда-то в коридор. Опасность миновала.

Выдохнули они одновременно — горячий влажный воздух прошёлся по шее Элли, вызывая волну мурашек; только сейчас она поняла, насколько сильно успела замёрзнуть под дождём в одной борцовке и джинсовой рубашке. Надо было толстовку хоть в рюкзак сунуть, всё было бы лучше, но… Кто ж знал, что из всех возможных и невозможных подстав больше всего ей подосрёт непостоянное небо Сиэтла?

— У тебя, на всякий случай, патроны есть? — на грани слышимого поинтересовалась незнакомка, не отнимая ладони; только когда Элли дёрнула головой, та, словно опомнившись, поспешно убрала руку.

— Были… пару этажей назад.

— О Боже. Ты что, совсем наглухо пизданутая, что бродишь здесь в одиночку, да ещё и порожняком? — зашипели ей в самое ухо. — Это ж Блэкрей, сюда уже с десятилетие никто не суётся, даже с огневой поддержкой.

Элли в долгу не осталась:

— Раз тут так опасно, ты-то какого хуя тут забыла? Что-то напарника и огневой поддержки я не вижу.

— Тебя ебать не должно, — огрызнулась незнакомка, но потом, видно, посчитала, что в ситуации, когда они заперты в тесном пространстве и есть неиллюзорная возможность схлопотать кулаком куда придётся, строить из себя совсем уж отбитую тварь — не лучшая идея. — Мой напарник усвистел вперед, а я не смогла пройти там же, где шёл он — слишком узко и высоко. Пришлось круга навернуть. Честно сказать, сначала я приняла тебя за него. Ты такая же мелкая.

Элли пропустила это замечание мимо ушей — подумаешь, попробовала бы эта мускулистая не жрать столько времени, ещё и не так бы высохла, — и чуть повернула голову:

— Хуёвый у тебя напарник, раз бросает посреди толпы заражённых тварей.

— Жизнь у тебя хуёвая, раз суёшься в самоубийственные рейды. Знаешь, это дело можно провернуть гораздо быстрее и проще: берешь ствол, вставляешь в рот и жмёшь на курок. Или простые пути — это не про тебя?

Ответить она не смогла. Плечи тут же свело судорогой, когда в воспоминаниях промелькнула кровавая дымка зимы в Джексоне: как она, едва держащаяся на ногах от боли, слепо шарила по рабочему столу в попытке нащупать пистолет, и выла от злости и отчаяния, осознав, что у неё отобрали вообще всё оружие (даже нож матери, наверное, чтобы не сумела вскрыть вены); как Томми вытаскивал её из петли, цедя сквозь зубы, что «если ещё и ты из-за неё… я эту суку ёбнутую из-под земли достану и заставлю жрать собственные кишки». Как она вспыхнула этой идеей и стала рыть носом снег, тянуть нитку за ниткой из нечастых новостей, которые приносили одиночники с внешних периметров. Томми поначалу даже не препятствовал её поискам, скармливал ей ненависть, чтобы отвлечь — только вот немного не рассчитал способность Элли переключаться с одних эмоций на другие. Она твёрдо решила убраться из Джексона уже через неделю, гораздо раньше, чем нужно было на выздоровление отбитой селезёнки и сломанного носа; никакие уговоры не могли её переубедить.

Может быть, в том, что Томми первым сбежал в Сиэтл, оставив Марии жалкую записку, была и её вина тоже.

Но именно поэтому Элли и не могла позволить себе отвлекаться, как и не могла допустить собственной смерти — где-то по руинам этого сраного города бродил Томми, пытаясь раскопать дыру, в которой прячется убийца Джоэла; а она должна во что бы то ни стало если не опередить его, то хотя бы найти и помочь, и чем быстрее, тем больше у них обоих шансов выжить (а той твари, что заявилась зимой в Джексон — сдохнуть мучительной смертью, уж это Элли обеспечит).

Сидя тут, она теряла драгоценное время — но тем самым спасала свою шкуру. Не самый худший из раскладов, стоило признать.

— Как ты вообще оказалась в этом шкафу?

— А ты не слишком сообразительная, да? Я же говорю — рассталась с напарником, пошла в обход, а тут, как здрасьте среди ночи, — танк. Я его не видела, конечно, только слышала, но я ж не дура на него в одиночку лезть — спустилась ещё ниже, чтобы обойти, забрела сюда подобрать пару алкашек… И тут потолок провалился. Грохот, пыль, куски перекрытия во все стороны, словно ебучее светопреставление — но это ты и сама знаешь. Повезло ещё, что на этом этаже спор нет…

Только сейчас Элли заметила, что среди множества самых разных запахов — сырости, сгнившего тряпья, не рассеявшейся до конца гари, тяжёлого мускуса от кожи незнакомки и пороховой горечи — она действительно не чует резкий кисловатый запах мицелия. Ей от этого было ни жарко, ни холодно, а вот незнакомка за спиной наверняка благодарила судьбу за то, что ей не приходится дышать отравленным воздухом.

— И сколько, по-твоему, нам тут сидеть?

— Хуй его знает. Если я правильно поняла, раз в несколько часов снаружи проезжает лифт, по внешнему углу северного крыла. Звук у него громкий, аж стёкла дребезжат — будем надеяться, что вся толпа отвлечётся к окнам, и можно будет проскользнуть на лестницу. А там уж — каждая сама за себя.

— Надо же, как великодушно с твоей стороны. Откуда только тебя принесло, такую благородную? — буркнула Элли в сгиб чужого локтя, не особо надеясь на ответ. Незнакомка, очевидно, отпускать её в ближайшее время не планировала — может, опасалась привлечь внимание шамблера, снова появившегося в радиусе слуха, к их укрытию, а может, не хотела ещё раз схлопотать локтем под рёбра (Элли бы и не стала бить туда, прицелилась бы в нос), но факт оставался фактом: она сидела в крепком кольце чужих рук и едва ли могла пошевелиться.

— С небесных мостов, не поверишь, — хихикнули за спиной, как будто предвосхищая изумлённое шипение Элли:

— Чего?

— Блядь, я б и сама не поверила в их существование, если б не сорвалась с одного из них. Подумать только, мы столько времени пиздюхали от самого океанариума, и всё обернулось тем, что… Хм. Короче, хотели как лучше, а получилась, как обычно, полная жопа.

— Из океанариума? — Элли нахмурила лоб, пытаясь вызвать в памяти образ карты, которая теперь наверняка сгорела вместе с остальными её пожитками. — А куда направлялись?

— О, а разве я не сказала? Тебя ебать не должно.

Возмущённо дёрнув плечами, Элли уже набрала было воздуха в грудь, чтобы в раз и навсегда дать незнакомке понять — из них двоих решать за ебущие и неебущие вещи уж точно не ей, — но возразить ничего не смогла. Потому что правда опять оказалась не на стороне Элли. Если бы ей самой кто-то задал подобный вопрос (кто угодно, кроме восьмерых — ну, теперь уже пятерых, — человек во всём этом городе), она послала бы спросившему пулю прямо между глаз.

Как бы там ни было, незнакомка за спиной, похоже, ориентировалась в запутанных улицах Сиэтла без особого труда.

— Ты местная?

— А ты, стало быть, нет? — её привычка отвечать вопросом на вопрос начинала уже порядком подбешивать Элли. — Впрочем, мне не нужно ничего о тебе знать, как и тебе — обо мне. Вдруг сейчас выяснится, что мы должны переубивать друг друга? Ну нахуй, я в этой вонючей дыре копыта не двину. И тебе не советую. Достаточно того, что ты не Шрам, раз не знаешь про мосты — а на остальное поебать.

Какие ещё к чёрту Шрамы? Не те ли полоумные, которые перевешали остаток отряда Лии там, в телебашне? Ответов не было, и вряд ли в ближайшее время их удастся раздобыть; и только в одном Элли согласна с незнакомкой за спиной — она не собиралась умирать в душном тёмном шкафу. Если залогом выживания станет час-другой в компании этой стервы, сыплющей матом через слово и явно ни в грош не ставящей саму Элли и ту опасность, которую она может представлять, — ну, так тому и быть.

— Могу тебе то же самое сказать… — начала она, но ей не дали закончить:

— А знаешь, что ещё ты можешь сделать?

— …А?

— Еблет свой прикрыть хоть ненадолго, я тут вообще-то пытаюсь не пропустить момент, когда появится лифт.

Элли скрипнула зубами. Незнакомка как будто специально проверяла границы её терпения, и почему-то Элли каждый раз приходилось уступать всё больше, разрываясь между желанием поставить её на место и пониманием, что возможностей для этого почти нет. В любой другой ситуации она уже воткнула бы этой суке нож в бедро; но сейчас могла лишь хмуриться и натужно пыхтеть от негодования, потому что даже руки поднять была не в состоянии.

К тому же, не стоило забывать о растревоженной громкими звуками толпе тварей за дверью.

Прислушавшись, Элли навскидку распознала только пять или шесть — наверное, остальные разбрелись дальше по этажу, и это было хорошей новостью; плохая заключалась в том, что среди примелькавшегося стрёкота щелкунов и бульканья шамблера появился новый звук. К ним на этаж спустился кто-то большой. Вроде бы было похоже на топляка, а вроде и нет, Элли никак не могла разобрать отсюда. Стало быть, это именно его незнакомка окрестила «танком». Он стоял совсем на периферии и, кажется, в ближайшее время не собирался двигаться с места — значит, пока что можно было расслабиться.

В темноте, с напрочь отрубленной возможностью видеть, прочие чувства обострились сами собой; хотела Элли того или нет, она начинала впитывать окружение любым доступным способом. И большей частью окружения была незнакомка за её спиной. Элли пыталась не обращать на неё внимания, анализируя что угодно другое: да хоть те же тряпки, мягко задевающие макушку сверху — похоже, оставшиеся ещё со времён до катастрофы платья или рубашки; они источали вонь прогнившей ткани и жизнедеятельности насекомых. Из стен сочился тошнотворный запах плесени. От незнакомки же густо пахло потом, машинным маслом, солью — как будто морской, но тут Элли не бралась определить точно, — собачьей шерстью и примитивными медикаментами. Её собственный запах смешивался из пыльного ворса театральных портьер, заветрившейся крови, травы, земли и… Тут Элли насторожилась.

Потянула носом воздух раз, другой; встряхнула головой, надеясь, что почуявшееся ей — это просто странная смесь запахов — потому что от неё отчётливо несло возбуждением. И чтобы понять, почему именно, ушло меньше десятой доли секунды.

Чёрт знает, как и когда — может, после того как она хотела сорваться за рюкзаком, а может, и с самого начала, — получилось так, что вместо пола Элли уселась аккурат верхом на бедро незнакомки, и теперь оно давило ей на промежность при каждом, даже самом незначительном движении. 

Осознав запах, Элли, сама того не подозревая, спровоцировала целую лавину других ощущений: то, как грудь незнакомки под лопатками ходила в плавном, спокойном ритме, когда у Элли дыхание больше походило на хрип загнанного животного; лежащие поперёк её плеч и живота руки, не сжимающие до боли, но достаточно крепко удерживающие на месте; и тяжёлая пульсация между ног, каждым ударом отдающая сразу во всём теле, до кончиков пальцев ног. Вся кожа как будто ощетинилась нервами, стала горячей и жёсткой. Ей и до того было жарковато, правда, Элли списывала выступившую на лбу и запястьях испарину на адреналин от едва не начавшейся бойни с тварями, или на слишком резко вернувшуюся к норме температуру тела после получаса под ледяным дождём, — а теперь отчётливо поняла причину.

Ну вот это охуеть, приплыли. Ещё не хватало ей завестись от того, что какая-то незнакомая девчонка просто _прикоснулась_ к ней.

Срочно надо было успокоиться. Припомнив, как Томми её учил дышать ровнее при наведении снайперского прицела, Элли втянула воздух носом, досчитала до трёх и медленно выпустила его обратно через рот — но сбилась уже на втором вдохе, осознав, что так запах незнакомки чувствуется на языке ещё ярче. Тёплая волна возбуждения вновь толкнулась в низ живота, заставив её невольно поёрзать, и тут же пожалеть об этом, потому что от трения об твёрдое бедро хотелось выть и просить большего. Она до крови прикусила нижнюю губу, чтобы отвлечься острой жалящей болью; когда и это не помогло, Элли попыталась «расслабиться и просто думать об Англии» (она никогда не понимала, что именно значит это выражение, но Миллеры поголовно употребляли его в те моменты, когда надо было сделать что-то, что не хочется, но очень надо). Мысли о неизвестной Англии, которую ей довелось увидеть разве что на картинках в потрёпанных энциклопедиях и на истлевших страницах журналов про путешествия, работали примерно так же, как и всё остальное. Одинаково хуёво.

Тогда она вспомнила Дину. Помогло совсем немного — только потому, что где-то в солнечном сплетении обожгло мучительным стыдом за почти-измену (ладно, они не называли друг друга парой, всё ещё мечась между дружбой и любовью) и страхом, ведь Элли оставила её совсем одну…

Нет. С Диной сейчас Джесси (она явно радовалась его появлению больше, чем возвращению Элли, плюс — они встречались уже сколько, год? три? да не важно), так что ей ничего не грозит. А вот Элли имеет все шансы сгинуть здесь от кислородного голодания мозга, потому что вся кровь, кажется, схлынула в промежность и туго пульсировала там, множа возбуждение как эхо. Слух тоже просел из-за того, что незнакомка дышала прямо у неё над ухом, и всё-таки Элли смогла уловить какой-то звук: как будто бегун, заразившийся не больше недели назад, стонал от разрывающей лобные доли грибницы. Разве что доносился этот звук почему-то не со стороны двери, а внутри их невольного убежища…

— Тише, мать твою! — внезапно рявкнули из-за спины одновременно с тем, как горло ей слегка пережало предплечьем. — Они сейчас опять на твой скулёж сбегутся.

Элли густо покраснела аж до кончиков ушей, осознав, что этот жалобный задушенный стон вырвался из её собственной глотки. Дела совсем плохи. Ей нужно во что бы то ни стало слезть с бедра незнакомки до того, как она заметит, что происходит и — не приведи господь — догадается об истинной причине нервозности Элли.

Она попыталась осторожно подтянуть к себе колено, чтобы перекинуть ногу на сторону и съехать жопой на пол, но вместо этого только сильнее вжалась клитором в рельефные мышцы, резко втягивая воздух сквозь зубы от прострелившего по телу удовольствия. Подкинув бёдра вверх, Элли замерла на пару секунд, пережидая жаркую судорогу в животе, и попробовала оттолкнуться ладонями от пола. У неё почти получилось — как вдруг руки незнакомки, до того значительно ослабившие хватку, снова рванули Элли назад, втискивая в широкую мускулистую грудь до спёртого дыхания, а над ухом раздался глухой шёпот:

— Если не перестанешь возиться, сверну тебе шею к хуям. Я не собираюсь подыхать здесь просто потому, что у тебя в заднице свербит и ты не можешь посидеть спокойно грёбанные две-три, мать их, минуты!

На пару секунд незнакомка всерьёз сдавила её гортань сгибом локтя, напрочь перекрывая доступ кислорода — но, не успела Элли опомниться, как захват исчез, оставив после себя лёгкое жжение на коже. Она и хотела бы сказать, что ей неприятно и больно. Хотела бы, вот только всё было ровно наоборот; то, что должно было отрезвить её, только усугубило сгущающееся во всём теле возбуждение.

— Попробуй, и получишь лезвием в сонную артерию, — Элли честно старалась придать вмиг севшему почти до грани слышимого голосу грозный оттенок. Получилось ну совсем так себе. Может, из-за того, что какого-то хрена незнакомка решила дёрнуть бедром — да, блядь, именно тем, на котором Элли и сидела, — и теперь прижималась к ней почти до боли крепко.

Она уже на что угодно была готова, лишь бы перебить то горячее, тугое чувство, которое светящимся раскалённым клубком свернулось внизу живота. Нихуя вот не вовремя!

— Слушай, не будь мы сейчас в настолько глубоком пиздеце, я бы решила, что ты… — незнакомка запнулась, как будто её пихнули под дых — а потом вдруг без предупреждения схватила её за промежность; Элли чуть не взвилась вверх от такой наглости и шибанувшего по нервам жара (удержало её разве что всё так же лежащее поперек груди предплечье незнакомки). — Ну точно, ёбнутая. Наглухо. Нашла время либидо своё выкатить, нас тут сожрать могут с минуты на минуту.

Слова незнакомки, хоть и вторили её собственным мыслям, почему-то неожиданно сильно полоснули горечью по рёбрам — Элли развернулась всем корпусом и, ткнувшись носом туда, где, как ей казалось, было ухо незнакомки, зло рыкнула:

— Сунь себе дилдак между ног, а уж потом высказывай мне про ебанутость.

Между ними повисла тишина, разбавляемая разве что рваными вздохами Элли — за спиной, кажется, вообще дышать перестали, — и трескотнёй щелкунов, доносящейся из коридора. Наверное, для незнакомки логическая связь между вознёй Элли и секс-игрушкой из тех времён, когда у людей не было проблем посерьёзнее, чем однообразие в постели, никак не складывалась — да это и не нужно, зло подумала Элли, с неё будет достаточно просто разжать руки и отпустить, наконец, её прочь. Но время шло, а ничего не происходило: Элли всё так же в изнеможении извивалась на своём месте, сжимая бёдра в тщетных попытках успокоиться, и пыхтела от злости на себя (за то, что такая озабоченная) и на девушку за спиной (потому что ну как можно настолько туго соображать). Тихий выдох колыхнул волосы на лбу, ближе к виску — значит, всё-таки промахнулась, и под губами Элли оказалась шея. Она невольно вдохнула глубже, пробуя запах: здесь он не забивался гнилью старого здания и вонью заражённых, это была только кожа незнакомки, и пахла она, как… Ну, почти как кобылы в Джексоне, когда бывали в охоте, только гораздо приятнее. Элли вдруг стала одержима им — тянула и тянула этот запах, чувствуя, как пропитывается им изнутри, как он начинает течь по венам, раскаляя узлы напряжённых мышц, вымывает последние связные мысли из головы Элли и скапливается между ног, подгоняя и так невыносимое возбуждение на заоблачные высоты. Тем яснее она чувствовала, что незнакомка до сих пор не убрала ладонь, так и прижимая её поверх джинсов к лобку; а потом вдруг повела бедром туда-сюда, видимо, на пробу — и Элли отозвалась долгой дрожью, лишь в последний момент поймав всхлип за плотно сжатыми губами.

— Ну охуеть какая принцесса на горошине попалась, — наконец, послышался голос за спиной. Хотя лучше бы и дальше было тихо, ведь Элли могла поклясться, что от этого тона, насквозь пропитанного ядом сарказма, ей меньше хотелось почувствовать руку незнакомки под поясом джинсов и больше — убить кого-нибудь. Она даже знала, кого конкретно. — Хочешь ты того или нет, придётся тебе смириться и устроить свою нежную королевскую жопу там, где есть. Я не намерена рисковать попусту и шуметь, лишь бы тебе сидеть было нормально. Перетопчешься.

Слова незнакомки отчего-то сильно расходились с действиями: Элли отчётливо ощущала, как мускулистое бедро чуть приподнимает её над полом, а ладонь неторопливо прослеживает напрягшиеся сухожилия на внутренней стороне ног и возвращается обратно, с куда большим нажимом — она не успела остановить саму себя, с еле слышным стоном подалась к ладони и тут же неловко соскользнула обратно по бедру, задрожав всем телом. За спиной хмыкнули:

— Ты напоминаешь мне щенков в нашей псарне, которых ещё не начали дрессировать. Они вот точно так же не знают, как общаться с человеком, скулят и пытаются при любом удобном случае выебать ногу.

Элли была бы не против ещё раз провалиться сквозь бетонные перекрытия. Или выйти к щелкунам — тоже неплохой вариант, по крайней мере, тогда она точно избавится от общества незнакомки, и осознание собственного унижения не будет с такой силой лупить под дых. Но пока всё, что Элли могла себе позволить — это вжиматься носом в шею незнакомки, до боли стискивать кулаки, чтобы отвлечься, и стараться не кончить, как малолетка, не снимая штанов. С последним всё было совсем плохо, ведь её старания сводились на нет под настойчивыми движениями чужих пальцев.

— Бог мой, да ты насквозь протекла, подруга.

Элли ушам своим не поверила, когда услышала еле сдерживаемое фырканье. Смешно ей?

— Залупа конская тебе подруга, блядь, — у неё больше не было сил терпеть. — Лучше убери грабли свои от меня, и чем быстрее, тем лучше — а я, в свою очередь, постараюсь не убить тебя в этом чёртовом шкафу. Подожду, когда выйдем.

Если именно этого незнакомка и добивалась, то Элли могла её поздравить — она нащупала ту границу, за которую переступать нельзя даже сейчас, когда Элли почти потеряла голову от кипящего под кожей желания. Ура и всё такое. Скорее она сама сунет ладонь в штаны и наскоро подрочит, только бы избавить себя от выслушивания этих издевательств; или ёбнет кулаком в бок стерве за своей спиной, чтобы разозлить её — а заодно и себя, хотя в ней уже сейчас бешенство бурлило почти так же сильно, как и возбуждение.

Она замерла, напряжённо вздрагивая ноздрями и сжатыми в кулаки пальцами — нападать или защищаться? — но, как оказалось, не нужно было ни то, ни другое. Напротив: Элли дёрнулась от неожиданности всем телом, услышав визг расстёгиваемой молнии.

— А зубки у тебя всё-таки есть. Мне это нравится, — на несколько секунд обе руки спустились к её поясу, видимо, пытаясь справиться с застрявшей в гнезде кнопкой — но Элли настолько потерялась в буре воюющих внутри неё эмоций, что успела только закинуть одну руку назад и зарыться пальцами в волосы незнакомки (то ли оттащить, то ли прижаться ближе), прежде чем её снова перехватили поперёк груди. — Я вообще-то не по девочкам, но что ж с тобой поделаешь, ты по-другому не угомонишься.

Яростные стоны так и рвались из её груди наружу, и Элли готова была уже отпустить их — и не так уж важно, что подумает о ней незнакомка, в конце концов, они пересеклись впервые в жизни и, как только им удастся выбраться, не увидят друг друга больше никогда — как вдруг насторожилась, нащупав что-то неопределимо-тревожное.

У незнакомки были длинные, как минимум до лопаток волосы, заплетённые в косу. Неужели... Элли на мгновение вновь оказалась в особняке Болдуинов. (Сумрак от заснеженных окон, брызги по стеклу, _он, лежащий в бурой луже своей крови и отчаянно шевелящий губами будто в попытке попрощаться… или извиниться._ ) У той, что держала в руках клюшку и лупила ею что было сил, тоже была коса. 

Так может ли статься, что?..

Нет. Это было бы слишком невероятным стечением обстоятельств. Элли тряхнула головой, прогоняя непрошенные воспоминания; она и так думала об этом каждую чертову минуту с тех самых пор, как за её спиной закрылись городские ворота. Ей не нужно было убивать каждую встречную, которой не повезло именно сегодня забрать волосы в такую причёску. Нужна только одна. А коса — ну, подумаешь, неужто во всём Сиэтле с его противостоящими группировками Волков и фанатиков, в общей сложности числом никак не меньше всего населения Джексона, помноженного на три, одна только _она_ заплетала волосы в косу?

Определённо нет.

В любое другое время эти флешбэки, которые и без того повторялись слишком уж часто, не принесли бы Элли ничего, кроме страданий, одних и тех же по сотому разу подряд — это и сейчас было не слишком приятно, но к ней хотя бы вернулся трезвый рассудок. Плюс-минус. Элли как будто взглянула на себя со стороны: потную, дрожащую от возбуждения, готовую уже на что угодно, лишь бы ей позволили снять тот жар, от которого постепенно плавились её мозги и внутренности — словно она была глупым животным в гоне, не способным уйти с тропы хищника просто потому, что инстинкт размножения перекрикивал самосохранение. У людей инстинктов не было, это она ещё из учебников биологии усвоила; а значит, и палящая потребность ощутить прикосновения другого человека, неважно какого — хоть бы и этой безымянной девушки — была не больше чем блажью барахлящего разума. И её можно пресечь. В военной школе ФЕДРА её учили, что то же самое можно проворачивать и с ориентацией (на самом деле, цель у них была не столько стереть границы попавших в их тиски детей, сколько подготовить себе универсальные кадры, готовые как сражаться, так и раздвигать ноги перед вышестоящими командирами по первому требованию). Справляться с собой Элли научилась уже очень давно.

— Убери руки!

— Или что? — хекнула незнакомка. — На твоём месте я бы не вертела носом. Может, опыта у меня хрен да нихрена, но это всяко лучше, чем ты будешь сидеть и захлёбываться собственным ядом просто потому, что тебе не ко времени потрахаться захотелось. Я буквально предлагаю тебе руку помощи, а от такого не отказываются, подруга.

Элли не успела вдохнуть — а того, что осталось в лёгких, не хватило и на слабый писк, ей удалось выдавить только тихое «блядь», едва ли просочившееся дальше смятой над головой ткани — как пальцы незнакомки, нырнув под резинку затасканных трусов, безошибочно нащупали твёрдый клитор. Они были горячие, как калёное железо. И жёсткие ровно настолько же.

Это точно не было похоже на тот вечер с Диной, когда они нашли конопляную делянку Юджина (а больше Элли и не с чем было сравнить, как-то не довелось, да и не хотелось заниматься с ней сексом после того, как… в общем, _с того раза_ ). Пальцы незнакомки были сильными, грубыми, со стёртыми в мозоли подушечками, как будто она неделями не выпускала оружие из рук; да, Дина, как и сама Элли, контачила с пистолетами и ружьями постоянно, но всё же руки у неё были мягкие, а прикосновения — ласковые и осторожные, словно Дина боялась навредить слишком быстрыми движениями. Элли тогда чуть не растаяла от нежности.

Сейчас её рвало на части разрушительной страстью, которая требовала удовольствия на грани с болью — или боли, похожей на удовольствие, Элли не могла разобраться. Она ещё никогда такого не чувствовала и не понимала, что с этим делать.

Зато незнакомка, похоже, знала.

Если только она не кривила душой насчёт того, что ни разу не была с девушкой, то получалось у неё поразительно хорошо — то ли на одной интуиции, то ли ориентируясь на невольные движения Элли, незнакомка безошибочно била по самым чувствительным точкам; оглаживала двумя пальцами напряжённый клитор, то и дело ныряя средним между складок ниже, чтобы собрать немного влаги, прочёсывала большим пальцем редкие жёсткие волоски на лобке и спускалась им к большим губам, чтобы несильно щипнуть, — ровно так, чтобы раздразнить, но не добавить удовольствия. Элли каким-то чудом ещё помнила, что шуметь им нельзя, и что было сил закусывала внутреннюю часть щёк, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу грубым движениям незнакомки. Её трясло каждый раз, когда кончики пальцев толкались близко ко входу во влагалище, но не проникали внутрь; в тот раз с Диной Элли не хотела её пальцы в себе, ей больше нравилось, как она ласкала её клитор — а сейчас это желание вдруг оказалось важнее всего.

Может быть, Элли даже готова была умолять незнакомку. К счастью, ей не пришлось.

Она судорожно втянула носом воздух и рефлекторно сжала ноги, почувствовав, как два пальца легко скользят по смазке глубоко внутрь — как ни стыдно было это признавать, но незнакомка оказалась права: она промокла так сильно, что это можно было _услышать_. Напоминало звук мокрых кед после того, как вылезла из болота — только гораздо, гораздо грязнее. Настолько, что Элли не успела закрыть рот:

— Ах!..

— Тихо, — тут же на её губы легла ладонь незнакомки; по горько-солёному привкусу крови Элли поняла, что на ней отпечаток её зубов (кажется, она оставила его целую вечность назад — так сколько же они здесь сидят?). Почему-то резко стало недоставать воздуха — наверное, Элли, сама того не замечая, втягивала его через рот, — и под веками закрутились паляще-белые спирали; в любой другой ситуации она уже распознала бы удушье и начала или сражаться, или паниковать. Но сейчас только зажмурилась сильнее и выгнула спину, самостоятельно насаживаясь на пальцы незнакомки.

В темноте влажное хлюпанье в её трусах резонировало в почти громоподобный шум — или Элли так только чудилось из-за наплывающих друг на друга, как испорченная видеоплёнка, ощущений. Жар затопил её по самое горло, щёки и уши горели так, что Элли должна была светиться; но сильнее всего горячий тугой пульс бился у неё между ног. Даже не в клиторе, как если бы она ласкала сама себя, и не по всему низу живота от нежной дрожи, как тогда с Диной — нет, её словно посадили задницей в чан с раскалённой лавой, потому что горело всё тело от рёбер и до трясущихся коленей.

Наверное, держать её за лицо было не так удобно — или ненадёжно, как вариант, — потому что не прошло и минуты, как Элли почувствовала, что давление с губ пропало, а вместо него её пережали за шею предплечьем. Так дышать было ещё труднее. Ещё меньше контроля оставалось в руках у Элли.

Будь она в более вменяемом состоянии, обязательно задалась бы вопросом, не читает ли незнакомка её мысли?

Сквозь шум в ушах и собственные жалобные всхлипы Элли едва успела уловить негромкое шипение:

— Давай быстрее уже, мне нахуй не упало сидеть тут с тобой весь день.

Нет, внезапно осенило её, дело тут было не в поразительной способности незнакомки понимать, что нравится Элли — она просто делала так, как привыкла для себя. Её тело было большим и тренированным, стало быть, оно могло переносить нагрузки гораздо выше, чем высохшее за последние пару месяцев тело Элли. Там, где она просто зажмёт рану и пойдёт дальше, Элли наверняка рискует упасть и истечь кровью.

То, с какой силой ей нравилось ласкать себя, причиняло Элли боль.

Но незнакомка срать хотела и на возможные повреждения, и на чувства Элли в принципе — она толкала пальцы между складок её плоти так, будто загоняла патроны в паз револьвера, и Элли странным образом это нравилось. Словно только здесь, в кромешной тьме, провонявшей насквозь запахами их тел, гниения, пыли и плесени, она могла освободить ту себя, которую никогда не рискнула бы показать при свете дня: мерзкую, отвратительную, извращённую личину, жаждущую крови и готовую перегрызть зубами глотку любого, кто встанет на её пути, не оправдывая себя отговорками про месть, личные счёты и высшую справедливость. Хотя даже ей приносить боль нравилось больше, чем получать.

На последнем издыхании Элли всё-таки смогла вынырнуть из собственного лавового озера желания, почувствовав, как ускоряются движения незнакомки. Она как будто пыталась выбить из неё весь дух, но не убить окончательно, идеально балансируя между невыносимой болью и невыносимым же удовольствием — вот только баланс этот приближал оргазм с головокружительной скоростью. И это не на шутку испугало Элли.

— Нет, подожди… Не так — ах, — та её часть, что ещё могла связно соображать, попыталась привлечь внимание незнакомки, — не так быстро!..

— Да не ори ты, блядь! — её снова пришпилило затылком к плечу незнакомки, только теперь широкая ладонь зажимала ей ещё и нос, не давая вдохнуть или выдохнуть; но Элли была слишком близка, чтобы начать сопротивляться всерьёз.

На мгновение — совсем короткое, мимолётное по сравнению со всем тем, что навалилось на неё за последнее время — Элли потерялась в ощущениях, забыла о ноющей боли в порезах и прокусах, о стёршихся в кровавые мозоли ступнях (бедняга Шиммер, Элли до сих пор иногда мерещился её предсмертный визг), забыла об оставленной в театре Дине и о том, как больно было смотреть на неё и Джесси… Она забыла даже саму себя.

Прямо сейчас она была оголённым куском нервов, по которому пускали ток высокого напряжения. Её сдавило оргазмом, как тисками — выжимая из лёгких последние крупицы драгоценного кислорода, ломая рёбра, разжижая мышцы и кости словно кислотой, — и, наверное, она кричала. Ну, пыталась, по крайней мере. Если бы в этот момент мимо двери шлёпал какой-нибудь бегун, он начал бы ломиться внутрь, к столь заманчивым звукам, а следом подтянулись бы и все остальные твари на этаже. Но им, похоже, повезло. Чего Элли не могла сказать о себе: даже когда волны удовольствия — а их было три, если уплывающее сознание смогло правильно подсчитать — сошли на нет, пальцы незнакомки всё так же двигались в её влагалище, не сбавляя скорости. До сих пор гнетущее желание смазывало часть боли, уравновешивая её наслаждением, но сейчас она превратилась в пытку.

Вот где проявилась неопытность незнакомки — она не понимала, когда следует остановиться. Либо специально мучила Элли, преследуя какие-то свои цели, но какие? Ей не хотелось это выяснять. Мотнув головой так, чтобы ладонь соскользнула с её губ, ненамного, но достаточно для дыхания, Элли вобрала в себя воздуха (он оказался сладким, как медовые яблоки, о которых рассказывала Дина — то есть, наверное, они на вкус были именно такими, Элли не доводилось их пробовать) и прохрипела:

— Х-хватит…

На удивление, незнакомка тут же её отпустила. Совсем — Элли неловко завалилась на бок, внезапно потеряв точку опоры в виде чужих мускулистых рук; благо, ширина комнаты не позволяла ей упасть совсем, да и около стены было свалено что-то мягкое. Всё ещё вздрагивая от простреливающих по телу отголосков оргазма, она пыталась отдышаться и краем глаза наблюдала, как тьма в их убежище разбавляется тусклым светом. Силуэт незнакомки мелькнул в проёме двери — и пропал, оставив после себя только звук шагов и запах. Элли зажмурилась, успокаивая себя: ведь всё так, как договаривались — приезжает лифт, твари отвлекаются на него, а они драпают из этой тухлой каморки со всех ног, каждая по своим делам. Только вот беда — у неё ноги отказали из-за слишком сильного оргазма. Элли моргнула раз, другой, потёрла веки тыльной стороной ладони, понимая, что после них на коже остаются подозрительно влажные следы.

Спустя минуту снаружи снова раздались шаги. 

Из приоткрывшейся двери ей в лицо прилетел ослепляющий сноп света и рюкзак. Элли, кое-как поднявшись, принялась с тревогой ощупывать его: как бы это ни было странно, на рюкзаке не было почти никаких повреждений, только неровная подпалина на лямке и пара пятен сажи на нём самом. Оружие, сложенные пополам бумаги и её дневник — всё это даже не подмокло, а уж огонь до них тем более не добрался. Наверное, она обронила его чуть в стороне, и потому брызги от Молотова на него не попали.

— Этаж чист, — силуэт в дверной щели махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. — Но, если шкура дорога, выше не суйся — вся толпа ушла туда.

И всё. Когда Элли, едва переставляя дрожащие ноги, как новорождённый оленёнок, выбралась в гостиную, там никого уже и в помине не было. Не то, чтобы она и вправду надеялась кого-то увидеть, но… Глаза предательски жгло, хоть она упрямо шмыгала носом. Нет, не дождётся. Элли не плакала там, в особняке Болдуинов — хотя несколько слёз и скатилось по её щекам, то было скорее просто реакцией на боль утраты; на похоронной процессии все обходили её стороной, будто боясь спровоцировать истерику, но она всю службу простояла с сухими глазами. Она не собиралась плакать и сейчас, а то, что скапливалось на ресницах прозрачными каплями — это была ненависть.

Ненавидела она вовсе не себя, о нет. Кого и что угодно другое — этот ебучий город, Волков, ту бешенную суку Эбби, которая у неё на глазах забила Джоэла до смерти, Томми, который с какого-то хуя сорвался по продуманному ею пути вперёд неё, и Джесси, застрявшего в Хиллкрёсте в окружении патрулей; даже (совсем немного, но всё же) Дину, потому что она скрыла от неё свою беременность... А значит, от её ненависти не сможет уйти никто.

Прямо сейчас её ждёт Нора — и ради собственной же шкуры ей лучше бы знать, где отсиживается Эбби. Иначе придётся пустить в ход то, о чем Джоэл и Томми напряжённо молчали между собой, вспоминая службу в рядах Цикад и поселение каннибалов.

Буря уже закончилась, и судя по подсохшим обломкам асфальта там, где в прежние времена пролегал широкий проспект, больше двух часов назад. Элли криво ухмыльнулась, наблюдая, как лучи заходящего солнца отражаются от когда-то полированных, а теперь заросших пылью и паутиной панорамных стёкол многоэтажек, выстроившихся вдоль улицы. Сумерки — лучшее подспорье для засады.

***

Обрезок трубы выпал из её руки, с оглушающим звоном грохнувшись об пол — а сама Элли, где стояла, там и рухнула на колени, ошарашенно глядя на кровавый отпечаток поверх густой сети улиц Сиэтла. Океанариум…

Она. Так это была она.

У Элли невольно затряслись плечи, то ли от смеха, то ли от злости; как же так получилось, что убийца Джоэла была буквально за её спиной, так близко, что перерезать ей глотку не стоило бы вообще никаких усилий? Неужели судьба мало поиздевалась над ней? Впрочем, неважно. Элли поднялась на ноги, не глядя на Нору — от той остался только раскрошенный в щебень череп, лужа крови посреди коридора да отпечаток на карте, — и вскинула голову:

— Я иду за тобой, Эбби.


End file.
